


Children's Story

by partly



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets some of the characters from his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Story

Dean blinked at the young boy floating in front of him. "You're wearing **tights** ," was all he could say.

"Come with me." The boy beckoned.

Dean backed up. "Hell, no."

"He's mine, Peter."

The voice came from behind and Dean spun to face this new threat. The man wore a large, feathered hat with matching red waistcoat and knee breeches. Dean knew who it was before he saw the missing hand. "Captain Hook?"

Hook smiled broadly. "See, Peter. A brigand always recognizes another. He's a pirate."

"Stay away, you fowl fiend," Peter flew between Dean and Hook. "He's a Lost Boy!" He brandished a sword.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean continued to back way. "This is figgin' unbelievable."

They turned to face him. "Don't move, Dean. You're mine." Their voices blended, their faces momentarily skeletal.

Dean froze. "That can't be good."

The door to the study burst open and Sam barreled in. He tossed a large book onto the floor, drenching it with Holy Water. Pan and Hook screamed in unison, flashing out of existence as the book dissolved, melting across the floor.

"You all right?" Sam asked.

Dean shuddered. "To think I used to like that story."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [LJ Comm Cossoverland](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland). One of the fandoms had to be a book fandom.


End file.
